Avengers League Academy/Grand Opening Part Two
Grand Opening Part Two is the second issue of Avengers League Academy. Transcript All nine students in Hank's class are seen at lunch, eating their respective meals. *'Sam:' Okay, FMK... Black Panther, Thor, and Nightwing. *'Duke: '''I... why is it all guys? *'Sam:' They're awesome. *'Duke: That doesn't answer my question. *'Amadeus: '''Nothing wrong with liking guys, man. *'Duke: 'Yeah, but I don't so... any women? *'Amadeus: 'Okay, uh... Catwoman, Poison Ivy, or Harley Quinn. *'Duke: Why is it all villains? *'Bart:' Okay, that's it, this guy's never gonna be happy. Uh... what about Captain Marvel, Batman or Joker. *'Duke:' ...So two of the options are guys and one of them is a villain. *'Bart: '''Yeah, yeah, I saw the flaws the moment I said the names. *'Quentin:' This is dumb. Very, very dumb. Stupid. *'Amadeus: Oh yeah? well... you're dumb! *'''Raven: Yeah... *'Amadeus: '''Yeah, and you're stupid! *'Raven: Yeah... *'''Amadeus: In fact, you're the most stupid guy in this room! *'Raven:' Yeah, you tell him... *'Conner: '''I'm sorry, are you trying to be a cheerleader for him right now? *'Raven:' I feel like he needs one. Nobody else is. *'Ka-Zar:' This feels... what non-Savage folk call it? out of character. *'Raven: It's not out of character, it's just more shades of the same one. When Raven is done talking, Ka-Zar notices something and tackles her to the ground. *'''Raven: What!? what're you-- Suddenly, a soda bottle begins fizzing behind them and suddenly bursts open. Ka-Zar points at it. *'Ka-Zar: '''Tiger brother Zabu was staring behind you. Saw same thing he did. Pointy beam... *'Duke:' Pointy beam? *'Bart:' I think he means a laser. *'Miles:' What?! a laser?! but that means someone tried to kill her and that means there's someone here who tried to kill her and that means whoever tried to kill her isn't afraid of killing kids and that means all of us are in trouble!! *'Duke: Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Right after Duke says that, a laser beam fires behind them. They all duck before turning around, revealing an android whose eyes are smoking. A close helmet-like part covers the android's eyes and it stands there, staring at the group. *'''Miles: Super-Adaptoid... *'Duke:' What? *'Miles: '''That's the Super-Adaptoid, it can copy anyone's powers... *'Amadeus:' And who's it copying now? The Super-Adaptoid jumps off of the table it is standing on and smashes into the ground. It lifts its feet, revealing it created small foot-shaped craters in the ground. *'Miles:' Whoever it is, they're big... really big... *'Quentin: Well, you know what they say... Quentin rushes for the Super-Adaptoid, picking it up with his mind. *'''Quentin: The bigger they are, the-- The Super-Adaptoid pushes Quentin back with seemingly nothing. He goes flying and crashes into a wall. The Super-Adaptoid is seen hovering in the air. *'Amadeus: '''Thank you so much, Quentin, now he has Omega-Level psychic powers... did you listen to the copying powers part, or is your ego too big to listen to people who are smarter than you? Quentin doesn't reply and stays on the ground. *'Miles:' ...Did he just die? *'Amadeus:' Probably not. Hey, get up! Quentin stays down. *'Amadeus:' Okay, he might actually be dead... The Super-Adaptoid picks up every table in the room with its mind and throws them at the group, who scatter. Miles, Amadeus, Conner, and Duke run one direction, Ka-Zar and Raven run another direction, and Bart runs off on his own. Miles, Amadeus, Conner, and Duke duck around a corner. *'Miles:' Okay, what do we do in a situation like this? *'Amadeus: Hm... I do have an idea. *'''Conner: Say it, science man. *'Amadeus: '''Well, see, the Super-Adaptoid has laser vision and I've seen enough superhero battles to know that lasers like his reflect. *'Duke:' Meaning? *'Amadeus:' If we can get him to use his laser vision again and place a mirror in front of him, we can fire his beams back at him. *'Duke:''' Good plan, but we need to find the others first. No point in saving the day if everyone we're trying to save is dead. Category:Comics